When the Clock Strikes Twelve
by My-Crazy-Awesome-Sox
Summary: InuKag: This wasn’t like her. She wouldn’t do this. She wouldn’t just not come home. Wouldn’t just disappear like this. He remembered how she would always say that their love was so perfect…like a fairytale. So where was she now? Rated for minor swearing


**A/N:** Konichiwa minna-san! This story is an adaptation of a picture-prompt I wrote on last year's standardized test. The picture was of an off center digital clock the read 12:00 on it, the back ground was just fuzzy grayness. To be honest, I like that version more than I like this version, but seeing how we don't get the test books back so I can look at how I wrote that one, there is nothing I can do about that. I hope this piece can at least capture some of your interests. Tanoshii omoi o suru!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters relating to the show.

* * *

**When the Clock Strikes Twelve**

**-**

The light from the outside world was growing dim in the living room of their small one bedroom apartment, the sun almost fully below the horizon. The only source of light now being the single table lamp in the corner, its soft yellow glow giving the space a cozy feel. But InuYasha noticed none of this as he paced back and fourth from one end of the room to the other, his footsteps made inaudible by the padding of the tan carpet. The long silver hair that fell down his back flared out as he switched directions once again. His, usually slightly guarded amber eyes, were now sharp and intense with worry as they bore into the floor in front of him, his clawed hands clasped behind his back. He glanced quickly at the innocent looking phone on the end table near the couch, but snapped his gaze away just as fast. The hanyou growled low and bared his fangs at nothing; nothing but the fact he was going through this in the first place.

She was gone. How the fuck could this have happened? He didn't even know _when_ it happened. All he knew was that it had been sometime while he was at the office two days ago. He had stayed late that night, not getting home until 11:30 at least. He had been so tired and his brain was so spent from work that he hadn't even bothered with dinner.

He had expected to walk in to their room and see his fiancé curled up in their bed, having fallen asleep waiting for him to come home, but she hadn't been there. The bed was empty; the red comforter still lay smoothly on top. In his hazy state he hadn't thought much about it. Sango had called the week before, hoping to have a girls' night out with her. Kagome had probably taken her up on the offer and would be home soon. There was probably a note in the kitchen on top of some kind of dinner she'd left for him. She had always been like that. Caring for others before worrying about herself, and always looking for the next chance to have fun. She just had this child-like joy about her. He could see it whenever he looked into her eyes, or heard her laugh. He remembered how she would always say that their love was so perfect…like a fairytale.

When he woke up the next morning, he expected to find her sleeping peacefully beside him, snuggled into the blankets, a small smile on her lips, with the first few beams of morning sun from the window making her skin glow with warmth. He was mistaken. She wasn't there. It didn't seem like she had been there at all the night before. He had gotten up hoping to Kami she was in the kitchen. Not even a note greeted him. This wasn't like her. She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't just _not_ come home. Wouldn't just disappear like this.

He called everyone he could think of to see if they knew where she was. No luck. His assumption had been wrong. Sango hadn't seen her since the last time they had all gotten together a few weeks before. With every call he got more and more panicked. His last call was to the police. Damn them. Damn them all the seventh hell. They had the nerve to tell him they couldn't do a thing if it hadn't been at least 24 hours since she had gone missing. He was at work! How was _he_ supposed to know when it happened?! Thank Kami they agreed. The policemen had come soon after and he had explained as much as he knew.

That had been yesterday.

He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't done anything but pace in front of the phone in the living room since then; waiting for that call to say she was safe. He looked out the large picture window behind the sofa and wished beyond hope on every star he saw that he would see the door open in the room's reflection in the glass and she would just walk in like nothing happened. That she would just look at him with those same deep blue, smiling eyes and teasingly ask him why he looked so worried.

The loud ring of the phone startled him out of his thoughts. He made a dive for the cream colored device so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet. Relief. His legs gave way and he dropped back onto the couch with a sigh. They had found her…Wait…what?...No! No that couldn't be right! It was impossible…It…just…couldn't happen… He felt himself choke on his own breath. The receiver slipped from his limp fingers as he just stared blankly at the white wall across from him, a single tear sliding down his face. His face fell into his empty hands; one covering in wet eyes, the other gripping the roots of his silver hair as if he would rip it out in agony.

Oblivious to his suffering, the small digital clock that sat next to the phone base innocently blinked the new hour. Twelve midnight, his fairytale was over.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. My first fic under 1,000 words. Not my greatest work, but I don't think I did too badly either. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


End file.
